Thomas the Tank Engine Encyclopedia (Japanese)
Thomas the Tank Engine Encyclopedia is a Japanese book that features over 150 characters throughout the history of Thomas & Friends. Basic Summary Thomas and his friends are gathering together. 152 characters and 440 stories from the television series. From Thomas' creation to the newest characters. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald * Douglas * Oliver * Bill * Ben * City of Truro * Stepney * Lady * Harvey * Emily * Fergus * Arthur * Murdoch * Spencer * Molly * Neville * Rosie * Whiff * Billy * Stanley * Hank * Flora * Hiro * Charlie * Bash * Dash * Ferdinand * Scruff * Belle * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Porter * Gator * Timothy * Samson * Diesel * Daisy * BoCo * Mavis * The Diesel * Derek * 'Arry * Bert * Diesel 10 * Splatter * Dodge * Salty * Dennis * Den * Dart * Paxton * Norman * Sidney * Philip * Stafford * Flynn * Winston * Marion * Skiff * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Duke * Smudger * Bertram * Mighty Mac * Proteus * Freddie * Victor * Luke * Millie * Rusty * Annie * Clarabel * Henrietta * Old Slow Coach * Slip Coaches * Toad * S.C. Ruffey * Troublesome Trucks * The Chinese Dragon * Rocky * Hector * The Scrap Monster * Sir Topham Hatt's Car * Terence * Bertie * Harold * Bulgy * George * Caroline * Bulstrode * Cranky * Butch * Lorry 1 / 2 / 3 * Tiger Moth * Thumper * Boulder * Elizabeth * Jack * Alfie * Max * Monty * Kelly * Byron * Ned * Oliver * Isobella * Buster * Jeremy * Madge * Colin * Kevin * Captain * Owen * Merrick * Reg * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Sir Lowham Hatt * The Hatt's Butler * Sir Robert Norramby * Mr. Percival * Mrs. Percival * Lord Callan * Nancy * Mrs. Kyndley * Farmer McColl * The Vicar of Wellsworth * The Duke of Boxford * The Duchess of Boxford * The Mayor of Sodor * Allicia Botti * Headmaster Hastings * Refreshment Lady * Jenny Packard * Tom Tipper * Alice * Dusty Miller * The Famous Artist * The Magician * The Storyteller * The Admiral * The Policeman * Old Bailey * The Railway Board * Cyril the Fogman * Farmer Trotter * Mr. Bubbles * The Photographer * Stationmaster * Driver * Signalmen * Workmen * Inspector * Culdee (cameo) * Rex (cameo) * Bert (cameo) * Mike (cameo) * British Railways Diesels (cameo) * Isabel (cameo) * Alice and Mirabel (cameo) * Agnes, Ruth, Lucy, Jemima and Beatrice (cameo) * Catherine (cameo) * Arlesdale Coaches (cameo) * Mid Sodor Railway Coaches (cameo) * Narrow Gauge Coaches (cameo) * Fred Pelhay (cameo) * U.L.P. (cameo) Category:Books Category:Japanese Books